Devil Reborn
by blueexorist
Summary: Before the Chunin Exams Naruto gets a sword from the Hokage that belongs to his father. Once he unsheathes it he awakens and meets his Ancestor...The Great Son Of Sparda Vergil and he fused with him to grand him more power...Mini Harem. Evil Kushina might be good later. Kushina/Sasuke/Civilian Council Bashing. Powerful Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

This Is one of my last new story for now hahaha i know you want Naruto's New tenant but yea i got this idea hahaha hope ya like my Naruto May Cry so enjoy it and Read Devil May Cry:Nero From Nero Angelo Sparda hahaha Enjoy the show. The show starts out in the middle of the chunin Exams dont hate. =) Kakashi here is like a big brother figure in the story. And Sasuke has a twin sister yep =)

**"Brat"** Demonic Voice/Inner Sakura

"Brat" Regular Voice

'Brat' Thought Voice

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Jutsu

***Hidden Leaf Village* **Place Or Area where they are at.

* * *

***Traning Field Seven***

"Hey guys whats sup? Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said to his team mates. She looked at him with disgust and stared at him, while Sasuke ignored him.

"NARUTO QUIET YOU BAKA!" She scream at the blond headed boy. Sasuke Just continue to brooding and thinking about how to kill a certain Uchiha.

"Heh sorry about that." he shrug's "Kakashi Sensei is late like usual." Naruto stated the obvious. Then to everybody surprise Kakashi showed up on time.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted his genin team. While everybody was shell shocked even Sasuke was shocked he was early.

"Kakashi sensei...y your?" Naruto to shocked to finish his sentence.

"Hummm?" Kakashi said while pulling out his Icha Icha.

"Sensei your early..." Sakura said stating the obvious. "YOUR NOT KAKASHI SENSEI WHO ARE YOU!" She yelled while everybody covered their ears from the screech.

'Was that a jutsu?' Kakashi questioned himself before he got back on track. "Ma Ma Can't I be early for once hahaha." He said while rubbing the back of his head, while the Genin's were looking at him funny. "Alright now guys I signed you up for the chunin exams." He pulled out papers. "Sign this then you can go to the exams if one of you don't want to take it then you all don't decide as a team." Sasuke was smirking thinking this was his way to test his limits and get more power. Sakura was afraid, while Naruto was happy he though once he though with the exams he will be one step closer to hokage. Then out of no where Naruto hugged his Sensei.

"THANK YOU KAKASHI SENSEI I WONT LET YOU DOWN!" He said while having some tears in his eyes. Then he backed away looking at Kakashi who just Eye smiled.

"I know you wont but to enter it is up to your team." He said while looking at Naruto.

"You can count me in." Sasuke said proudly. 'When I beat these exams I will become a chunin and one step closer to killing him.' He though while smirking.

"I will enter also." Sakura said not so sure of herself. 'Damn I don't want to enter the exams but if i can stay with Sasuke-kun then I will enter.'

"You already know I'm going to enter Kakashi sensei then I will be one step closer to hokage." Naruto said while giving his foxy grin. Kakashi looked at Naruto and Eye smiled.

'I know you will Naruto, but its who you will see what worry's me.' Kakashi thought.

***Flashback Hokage Office*  
**

_"Kakashi I have some terrible news." The old hokage said to Kakashi seriously._

_"What is it Hokage-sama."  
_

_"Well it appears some genin from our allied village Uzushiogakure has entered the exams this year." He said seriously.  
_

_"Uzu? But I though they were destoyed who could..." Then it stuck Kakashi faster than Guy's Punch's. "Kushina she is coming to the exams isn't she." Kakashi said with Rage in his voice. The old hokage sighed and nodded.  
_

_"Yes it appears she is entering the exams...with 3 of her students." He said while Kakashi looked shocked. "I'm afraid we all know what she is here to do." The hokage said while looking at Kakashi and saw his hands balling up into a fist._

_"She is here to kill Naruto isn't she." Kakashi said while tightening his fist to the point where they started to bleed. "We should not let Naruto take the exams." Kakashi said Seriously.  
_

_"I'm afraid we cant do that Kakashi.  
_

_"Why not Hokage-Sama! We all know she is here to kill Naruto during the exams are you going to let that happen!" Kakashi said while making his voice louder. The old Hokage looked down.  
_

_"I'm sorry Kakashi but the council is so eager to see their 'ohh so precious Uchiha's' in the exams, also do you think Naruto would say no to being in the exams we all know how he will react." He said while looking back up at Kakashi.  
_

_"Your right but...after what she tried to do to him years ago...she tried to kill him after Minato died sealing the kyuubi in him." Kakashi said while growling.  
_

_"I know. I fear that she may want to harm or even kill Naruto during the exams but the council has me tied down to this...the only thing im afraid of is Naruto reaction when he find out his mother is in the village, Kami knows what will happen." He said while worrying about his surrogate grandson. He looked back up at Kakashi and saw him shaking with rage. "I feel... it time Naruto gets part of his fathers inheritance." He said while sighing, while Kakashi eye widen.  
_

_"What do you plan on giving him?" Kakashi said seriously.  
_

_"I plan on giving him his Ancestor sword...Minato said the blade will only unsheathe for the chosen user...I myself tried to unsheathe it so did Minato but it never worked for him." He said leaving no room for argument.  
_

_"Do you think he can unsheathe the blade?" Kakashi said.  
_

_"Yes I know so." The old hokage said while smiling. He got up from his chair and walked over to the picture frame of the fourth hokage. He then took the picture down and behind it was a safe. Once he opened it he pulled out a Katana. It has a black scabbard with a golden ribbon tied around it with the blade's handle itself was wrapped in white silk cloth with an intricate design of black silk covering the sides of the handle making a straight line to the guard while sheathed. It had several engravings located around its white handle and on the endpoint of its sheath. He also took out a scroll and walked over to Kakashi and handed it to him. "Give these to Naruto." He said leaving no room for discussion." The blade name is "Yamato" I don't know much about the blade but from what Minato told me it is extremely powerful, even more powerful than the seven swords from the mist." Kakashi was shocked how can a blade be that powerful. "Also from Minato told me he said the blade can cut though anything." Kakashi was shocked how can the blade cut though anything.  
_

_"How can that be Sensei never told about this blade." Kakashi said curiously.  
_

_"Minato never told me what the blade was made from but he said it was forged long before the sage of six paths." The hokage said, while leaving Kakashi curious about the blade. "But that's all I know about the blade...the scroll has the strongest sword style of all time its called the "Dark Slayer Style" It focus on speed and precision. Minato developed his own speed by using some techniques from this scroll its the only scroll left in existence." Kakashi jaw dropped and thought if some of the techniques from the scroll help develop his sensei speed then what can somebody do with the all the techniques. "Thankfully that scroll can only be opened by blood...Kushina tried to get her hands on scroll and sword but it shocked her thank Kami it didn't work." He said and Kakashi nodded they both feared what she will do with what's inside the scroll. "Now in case Naruto cannot unsheathe the blade I want you to personally train Naruto for the month break until the chunin exams to at least protect himself from Kushina." Kakashi Nodded he determine to protect Naruto. "But I have more bad news...it appears Kushina students are also her children." He said leaving Kakashi shocked and angry._

***Flashback End***

"Alright Naruto I want you to come over here for a second."

"Sure Kakashi Sensei." He walked over towards his Sensei. Then he pulled out a scroll and a sword and handed it over to him, making Naruto confused. "Umm Sensei what is this for?" Naruto asked. While Sakura and Sasuke looked at the blade in sheer aw on how beautiful it is.

"The blade and scroll...was from your father." The moment he said that Naruto looked at him in shock, while Sasuke and Sakura had different ideas going though their head.

'That blade looks powerful...I need that blade to kill my brother regardless of what my stupid onee-san says' Sasuke though while beginning to plot how to get the blade from him.

'Naruto should give that blade over to Sasuke-Kun he deserves it more than Naruto-Baka!.' '**Your right! You should try and take it from him and give it to Sasuke-kun as a gift, then he will be all over us.**' Sakura & Inner Sakura thought.

"M-my father?" Naruto said with a teary voice. "How...Is he still alive?" Naruto questioned and hoped to see is his father alive. Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm sorry Naruto but he is not alive he died." Kakashi said in a sad tone. This made Naruto sad thinking it the stupid fox fault for causing his father to get killed.

"Ha Naruto father must have died on a simple D-ranked mission by his own Kunai." Sakura said with no remorse but quickly shut up from the Killing Intent coming out from Naruto which shocked everybody.

"Sakura." Naruto said in a tone that sent shivers up their spines. "Don't you ever talk bad about my parents ever again." He said while releasing More Killing Intent, this made Sakura back up. Then he dropped the Killing Intent, then looked back at Kakashi. Kakashi looked at Sakura with rage.

'Nobody talks about sensei that way.' He said though his head but just looked back at Naruto. "Ok Naruto that blade is called Yamato it was your fathers, the scroll contains a fighting style with that goes with the it."This made naruto happy that got such great gifts from his father. "I advise you go home now and begin to practice this sword style on your own if you need help just come and find me." Kakashi said while giving him his famous Eye Smile.

"Thank you so much Kakashi sensei you have no idea what this means to me." Naruto said in a happy/about to cry tone.

"Alright we are done for today cya." Then Kakashi Shunshin away. Naruto began to walk away but was stopped by Sasuke with a smug look on his face.

"Dobe you should give me that sword and scroll, I deserve it more than you." Sasuke said bluntly. This made pissed Naruto off.

"No Sasuke this belongs to me don't go around demanding anybody to hand over their weapons or techniques just because you are the one of the last Uchiha." He said in a slightly angry tone. Then he sighed. "Why can't you be more like your sister Amaya-Chan at least she is not stuck up like you teme." Naruto Said. Sasuke just gave him the famous Uchiha Stare, but decided to let Naruto go he can always bring this up to the council then make him hand it over. Naruto left remembering about Amaya-Chan.

***Flash Back***

_Naruto was utterly alone in the world; it was the first day at the academy as he sat on a swing by himself s he looked at the people of the village that he had grown to love simply hated him, the villagers' eyes only showed hatred, pure hatred, for his presence. Not once did they show compassion or acceptance of him._

_So Naruto was silent as he glared back at them, but eventually the glares became too much. He ran from the playground, away from the whispers, the glares… why did they hate him so much? What had he done? What had he done to deserve this._

_"Are you okay?"_

_A voice said, it was a little girls voice owner, Naruto turned and saw a dark haired girl staring at him curiously. Her stare wasn't filled with the obvious hate of the villagers, rather it just held question in it. Naruto wiped away his tears, not daring to show how much the villagers had hurt him._

_"I-I'm fine!" Naruto replied, with a loud stutter._

_The girl was sitting on the swing next to him, she shrugged, and said "my mom says it's okay to cry sometimes, it means we're human."_

_She then then began to swing and asked him, "what's your name?"_

_After a minute of thinking it over Naruto sighed and said, "Naruto."_

"_I'm Amaya, and w__hy aren't you swinging?" Amaya said as she slowed herself down, to stare at him curiously again._

_"I… I don't know how."_

_"What? No one taught you how to swing before?"_

_Naruto was silent as people at a funeral home as he looked down at the ground._

_Amaya shrugged, "Okay well, just watch me, I'll go slow." She began to shimmy herself again, kicking her legs out and under in a rhythm, slowly getting the seat to move back and forth. Naruto cautiously copied her, and quickly found himself moving in a similar motion. Amaya, seeing that her new friend had got it, quickly began to kick out and in faster._

_Naruto soon found himself rising up and down at a rate that even slightly scared him, it was… exhilarating. At the top of his swing, he felt his heart drop as he fell, only to be swung upwards again by the force of his movement._

_"See? Swinging is the best!"_

_The wind pressed against his face, Naruto's heart swelled as he laughed happily, genuinely, at the feeling that had found him. He had a friend, a real friend._

_For nearly an hour, they swung back and forth, only stopping to talk a little, and catch their breath. Naruto opened up, little by little to Amaya, admitting that he lived by himself, that he was an orphan. Soon Amaya had to go home, but they promised each other they play again soon._

***End of Flash Back***

***Naruto Apartment***

Naruto was in his apartment, sitting on his bed. Looking at his father's blade then it started to glow purple. "What the?" Naruto reached for the blade then unsheathe it, then passed out.

***Inside Naruto Mindscape***

Naruto woke up turned to face the a door in fount of him, he open the door and saw a dark void standing inside. Suddenly, a rather tall man with silver hair that was swept back, and a blue jacket appeared from the void.

"Hello my desendent." he heard the mysterious man say.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"I am Vergil, son of the Dark Knight Sparda. I am also your ancestor." Naruto's eyes widened.

"My ancestor? How?" Naruto asked, thoroughly confused.

"I'm your father's great grand father**.**" Vergil replied.

"You know who my father is?" Naruto practically shouted.

"Yes. I believe the people around here know him as Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage." Vergil said.

"The Yondaime was my father?" Naruto said, shocked.

"Yes." Vergil replied.

"Why did he seal the Kyuubi into me?" Naruto said while putting his head down.

"Don't look sad. You should be thankful he did it." Vergil said. Then Naruto snapped.

"WHY SHOULD I BE FUCKING THANKFUL FOR HUH! ITS HIS FAULT FOR MAKING MY LIFE HELL BY SEALING THE KYUUBI INTO ME!" Naruto Yelled. While Vergil kept a eye on his descendent he saw he been though a lot during his life.

'If I wasn't sealed in this sword I would wipe this village off the face of the earth.' Vergil thought. "Now listen I will tell you why its a good thing." Vergil Snapped his fingers and they ended up in a dank sewer filled with leaky pipes, and in front of them was a cage with the word "Seal" written on a piece of paper in the middle that kept the doors shut. "Kyuubi get out here!" Vergil yelled. In that instant red chakra flared out of the cage to reveal a woman her beauty giving her an almost goddess-like appearance. She was wearing a red Kimono and had long red hair. Her smooth face that didn't contain one blemish anywhere. "Hello Kyuubi." Vergil said unaffected by her looks, while Naruto jaw dropped.

"SHE IS THE KYUUBI!" Naruto Yelled, then looked at Vergil who just nodded. He then walked up to the gate full of rage, then out of nowhere she grabbed and started to hug Naruto.

**"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so so sorry!"** Kyuubi said to Naruto while she started to cry. Naruto broke out of his rage then for some reason hugged her back. She let him go and looked at him. **"Im so sorry Naruto. If that Bastard Madara didn't put me in his Genjutsu you wouldn't have had a horrible life."** She said while tearing up a little bit leaving Naruto confused.

"W-What do you mean? If 'Madara didn't put me in his Genjutsu you wouldn't have had a horrible life'?" Naruto Questioned. She was about to speak but Vergil cut her off.

"What she means is that She is been controlled by a man name Madara, When your mother is in labor this man came and rips her from your mother seal, before you asked yes your mother is a jinchuriki of Kyuubi before you.

Naruto looked at her and asked "Is it true?" He said with a tearful voice.

"**Yes Naruto-Kun it's true sorry I couldn't control myself, I am the cause of your pain." **Said Kyuubi a sad voice and looks to the ground not wanting to make eye contact with Naruto. Suddenly she felt two small arms circled around her. She takes looks and sees that Naruto is now inside of her cage and hugging her tightly.

"I forgive you Kyu-Chan, it's not your fault. It is that bastard Madara fault." Naruto said. She looked at him shocked he forgave her so easily.

"*Cough* Ok enough with the teary moments and lets get back on the subject here on how this can benefit you." Naruto Turned around and looked at his ancestor then he continue to talk. "When Kyuubi gives you at least 8 tails of her Demonic Chakra if thats ok with her." He said while looking at her. She nodded then he continued. "You will be empowered with the devil blood of our family, you will become 3/4 devil and then you I will merge with you only to give you the basic knowledge on how to use the Dark Slayer Style and also adopt some of my personality. The devil blood will be passed down into your children also." He said, This made Naruto jaw drop.

"So...I'm going to be a demon aren't I" Naruto said while looking down then Vergil disappeared behind him then whacked him on his head. "OW!" Naruto yelled while rubbing his head.

"Did you not hear me I said 'DEVIL' Devils are much more powerful and smarter than demons we wont be affected by genjutsu so dont worry about that." He turned to the Kyuubi. "No Offence." He said.

"None Taken." She said while looking at him somewhat pissed. Then Vergil looked at Naruto, and began to speak.

"I have two conditions for me doing this for you." He stated in a serious tone. Naruto gulped at how serious he got.

"First I want You to give up on that pink haired bitch Sakura." He spat out while Naruto eyes widen.

"No Way! I won't give up on her she is the most beautif-" He was cut of when Vergil punched him in the jaw.

"You stupid fool!." He yelled. "She puts you down ignores you, hits you all the time and never acknowledge's you or trains she just focus on your other teammate Sasuke. You should just give up on her and give Sasuke's sister Amaya a chance she is in love with you if you didn't know that." He said. Naruto Started to think about what Sakura ever did for him and thought about Amaya and how she always blushes around him then it hit him.

'HOW I DIDN'T NOTICE!' HE YELLED IN HIS MIND. " Sakura Aalways puts me down, while Amaya encourage and believes that I can become hokage.' He looked at Vergil then Nodded. Vergil Smirked at this.

'Seems he finally gets it.' He thought. "Now my last condition is for you to take up the Name of Vergil Sparda...Since you have the Chunin Exams in a month I want you to renouce your current Name and take up my name. Now do you accept these condition's." Vergil said in a serious voice. Naruto looked at him and nodded. "Good. Now brace yourself Naruto, as this will painful." said Vergil as he turned to Kyuubi, she nodded then her demonic power started to cover Naruto and Vergil. She transformed into her fox form then let out a mighty roar before beginning the process of giving everything she had to the two to make the fusion complete.

***In Naruto Apartment***

Naruto opened his eyes he looked around and found out he was taller he went to the mirror and saw his hair was white and slick back, he still had the same blue eyes, and was wearing a blue trench coat, black pants, and steal toe boots. He smiled at his new appearance. "Heh look out world the demon is now a devil and is not afraid to fight back." Naruto said while looking out the window.

***Hokage Office*  
**

The Hokage was doing some paperwork when a knock suddenly sounded on the door."Enter." he said.

The door opened and, when he saw who it was, he became angry,"You. What are _you _doing here?" he spat out.

"Now, is that any way to greet your successor's wife?" Kushina asked with a smirk.

"I have no patience for the likes of you. Just tell me what you're here for." he continued and Kushina lost her smirk.

"What do you think, I'm here to enter my children into the Chunin Exams." she said proudly and the Hokage's eyes widened. Three Children walked in the oldest one spoke up.

"I can't wait to kill the demon that killed and took over my Onii-chan's body." He said while giving out a Uchiha Smirk. This Cause the old Hokage to get even more pissed.

"So you brain washed your kids into thinking Naruto is a demon." He said coldly to Kushina, while she just ignored it.

"Whatever Sarutobi just give me key to the Namikaze compound and we will be on our way." She said smugly. While the he just looked at her seriously.

"You can't open the compound it is bound by blood and has barriers around it. I changed it when you left just in case anybody tried to sneak in and steal the secrets." He said then Kushina just narrowed her eyes.

"Well can't you open up the clan compound for us we would like a nice place to stay why not my husband old home." She said while smiling. This made the hokage want to erase her existance right their and then but just replied.

"I'm sorry Kushina, I cannot open it. Only Naruto can because its his Minato blood seal on it." He said while smiling back at her. This made Kushina livid. "Don't worry about where you going to stay you can stay at the Grand Leaf Hotel on the other side of the city." He said while Kushina clenched her fist.

"Very well." Kushina Said. "Ok lets go." She said to her kids. Before she left the Hokage spoke up.

"Now don't cause any trouble to my leaf shinobi." he ordered her turned around and left in a huff with her children. While the hokage just sighed.

"Things can't possibly get any worse than this." the hokage muttered when he was left alone. Little did he know that it was going to get much worse.

* * *

WOOT! Ok and done hahaha. Took me a while to write this. For everybody who wanted Naruto's New tenant to come out im sorry school work for the finals comming up I been busy i wrote this cause I had the idea and for Naruto's New Tenant I sorta hit a writers block never the less this week or next week I will update it. I got some help from my good friend Nero Angelo Sparda Check out his Dmc story haha =). Now for this story Kushina will be somewhat dark to Naruto so will her children except for one of them later on. The Pairings shall be a Mini Harlem 2-3 people. I already chose who will be in it. So No suggestion on who should be in it. I somewhat Oc some of the charaters. This is a Mini Dmc crossover. For Naruto gaining Force Edge and Beowolf i got ideas for those later. Suggestions for some of Naruto's Unique moves he will learn from Kyuubi just add in the review. Alright That is all haha please review and no flames XD.


	2. More support!

Hello Fellow fans im sorry i haven't updated in a while its just my pc caught a virus I will try to update sooner and i have no internet im currently writing from my friends pc. I will try to update as soon as I can im writing my storys on my note book. Im going to put a poll up to see which storys should I focus and update more than my other story's. I will take it down the poll on the 28th. Besides that thank you my fellow fans who keep getting on my ass to update. Thank You and I'll update when I can.

Blueexorist


End file.
